


Puzzle Pieces

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Female Kylo Ren [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 day fanfic challenge, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dark, F/M, Poe Dameron Is A Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Bonnie Solo has bad dreams.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt, “Dream”.

Ever since she was young, she’s dreamed of the same man.

  
The same pale face, with bright blue eyes that seem to pierce through her, and Bonnie can’t help but be frightened. She shouldn’t, of course, Jedi aren’t supposed to be frightened. And yet here she is. Having nightmares and dreams about the same face. Of war-torn battlefields and plenty more.

  
She doesn’t tell her uncle about it. How can she? He’ll just assume she’s going Dark — never mind that Bonnie doesn’t want to go Dark.

  
(Sometimes, irrationally, Bonnie hates her uncle)

  
She doesn’t tell Poe about it either. Poe is a wonderful boyfriend, but he wouldn’t understand. He’d be afraid, and she wouldn’t really blame him, actually. So she keeps it all on the inside. Stifles it, and says nothing. Tries to play the good girl, as she always does. It’s all she can do.

  
***

  
“Bonnie?”

  
It’s Poe. Bonnie turns to look at Poe, and she has to envy the fact that he looks pretty well-rested. Then again, he doesn’t have the same problems she has. She almost envies him.

  
“You okay?” he says, and Bonnie wishes she knew, exactly, what to tell him.

  
“Yeah,” she says. “Just…bad dreams.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“Not your fault,” she says. “Nothing that you can help.” She runs a hand through her hair. “Thing is, I swear it’s putting some sort of puzzle together, but…“

  
“Tell me about it,” Poe says.

  
Bonnie does. They do some research in the archives, but unfortunately, fragments alone aren’t really enough to put things together. Bonnie can only hope that she can get more information.

  
Question is, how long is it before she gets too involved?

  
Bonnie doesn’t know. She just hopes she can find answers.


End file.
